The Kiss
by obsidians
Summary: Tifa plans for her reunion with Cloud during the holidays and ends up sharing a soul stealing kiss with the wrong man instead. Merry Christmas.


Tifa had it all planned, Cloud was due home and she pulled out all stops to make the occasion memorable.

It was the day after Christmas so her two bright eyed children had their Christmas Eve chatting with Barret-Santa as the large softie wore a Santa suit while both intelligent children pretended not to know it was him and that they were way too old to believe in him, but loved the man and told him of gifts they hoped for.

They spent the morning tearing into brightly wrapped presents and exclaiming over these until getting heralded to breakfast with Barret now dressed normally.

The day was an orgy of: eating too much, singing, lounging and ended with a succulent dinner that had both preadolescents falling asleep as Barret put them in his truck and whisked them away, so adult time could begin with a wink from him as he drove away.

Tifa had her friends over that next morning to get her place ready, Tifa was determined that this would be the year that the reluctant Cloud would come home and become the loving father and husband Tifa longed for him to be.

There wasn't a single inch of either entry into her either her bar or apartment that wasn't riddled with mistletoe by the time she, Aerith and Yuffie were done with it, then they turned their attentions to Tifa.

Her super long hair waved enticingly along the length of her body and some subtle makeup had been applied to her flawless complexion and a red, nude kiss-proof lipstick had been applied to her lips that made them look just a tad more plush.

She slipped into the bewitching black panties and bra and did up the clips to attach the black longline stockings to her matching garter belt and slipped into the high heeled shoes she'd bought and stepped out to show herself to them.

Yuffie whistled in appreciation "you certainly intend to take no prisoners" she commented.

"Just one" Aerith corrected her. "You look amazing" she encouraged her.

"It's not too much?" Tifa asked them.

They both examined the scantily clad woman before them.

"Nah, it's better than a mortal male deserves" Aerith assured her.

"He should be here soon" Tifa said, glancing at the clock.

"We're on our way. My limo will drop Aerith off at her nursery" Yuffie said, giving her arm a squeeze of encouragement and Aerith gave her a final hug, glad to see her friend taking charge of her precarious domestic situation, rather than letting her blonde sometimes-lover walk all over her.

They prepared to leave when the the doorbell to the bar was depressed and reverberated throughout Tifa's apartment. .

"Why's Cloud ringing the doorbell?" Yuffie wondered aloud for all three women.

"All the customers we're closed today and there's a sign on the door reading just that. Cloud must have lost his key" Tifa said with hope in her voice, stepping forward to let him in.

"But why wouldn't he call you?" Aerith pitched in.

"Tifa, it could be someone else" Yuffie said when her friend all but wrenched the door open in her obsessive-compulsive state…..to find Reno standing there.

Tifa turned white before going beet red and snatched the nearest object to help conceal herself; a tray that she held before her chest, but it did little to conceal what was going on down below.

Reno was surprised by the gaggle of females before him and his eyes roved over Tifa without thought in appreciation and noted how her panties didn't conceal very much.

"What do you want Reno?" a flaming faced Tifa demanded.

Reno's libido took a holiday and he focused on what he needed.

"I'm sorry to disturb your…...lingerie party. I forgot my electro rod here last night after we stopped in for a drink after our Christmas party and need to pick it up as I can hardly show up without a weapon at our hangover brunch. I would never hear the end of it" he explained.

"Come back another day" Tifa said going to shove the door closed.

"Keep your panties on, Toots. No matter how little they are" Reno added and Tifa's face flamed even more of this. "It'll just take a second to find it and then you can get back to doing…..whatever the hell this is. I was sitting in back of the bar, it probably fell on the floor. Come on, if I show up without it, I have to pay a penalty for being disarmed that isn't lethal but highly embarrassing" he insisted, pushing past the scantily clad woman and standing in the entrance.

He froze, it seemed like the entire ceiling and parts of the walls had even been festooned with an insane amount of mistletoe. "What is all this?" he asked them, sticking his hands in his pockets, wondering if all females got up to some kind of lesbian make out-lingerie session when they were alone and patted himself on the back for having the foresight not to get married to a single woman. He had lots of love to spread around and plenty of takers, yo! He grinned in a cocky way at this thought that made Tifa recoil and clasp her tray before her like a shield.

Yuffie and Aerith shared a glance of amusement, neither were sadistic or wished to hurt their friend but both had a rather bizarre senses of humour. "Tifa, a male is under **your** mistletoe and **you** must kiss him" Yuffie declared.

"The hell I will!" Tifa snapped and Reno narrowed his eyes at this challenge.

"We spent all this time setting this up; I agree. The rules of tradition dictate: that if a person is standing under mistletoe, they must be kissed" Aerith chimed in with her innocent sounding voice.

Reno frowned at this "she don't gotta if she don't wanna. I just need my rod and I'll be on my way" he added, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Nonsense, Tifa is _**all**_ about tradition" Yuffie said, pushing her reluctant friend closer to the confused redhead and she glared back at her venomously.

"Kiss him, it's the holidays" Aerith chimed in.

Tifa glared up at him. "Okay I will, but it will be under five seconds and no tongue" she insisted to him.

"Fuck that, Reno kisses only one way and that's like this" he declared and lifted up her chin and took her lips in a stormy demanding kiss that threatened to sweep her away and Tifa eeped against his own.

Without meaning to, her lips caught the rhythm of his own and she melted into their kiss. She dropped the tray and it crashed to the floor as her arms snaked around his powerful torso and he pulled her tight to him and he changed the angle of his head so he could deepen their kiss. His hands delved into her hair to cradle the nape of her neck.

Tifa fell under Reno's trance that he was famed for before she knew it, it had been a while for her and she was a passionate woman. Her mouth opened without her knowledge to accommodate his tongue and he soon explored the soft interior of her mouth, begging her tongue to come dance with his and she did as she clung tightly to him, her senses alive at his body heat and his clean compelling masculine scent. She was surprised at the firm, muscular body his baggy clothes concealed and plastered herself against him, eager for his body heat.

Reno was surprised by his reaction to Tifa's kiss, what had started out as a lark had turn into much more as he held her firm and womanly body in his arms as she writhed against him. His nostrils flared at the pheromones she emitted as a female in full arousal and he responded to this on a primal level.

Yuffie's jaw dropped open and Aerith rubbed her thighs together inconspicuously beneath her dress at her friends erotic display, wondering at the throbbing heat between her legs. Yuffie was feeling just as hot too.

Tifa was well under Reno's erotic spell and was also in a primal state.

Reno himself was on fire and aware of the hot body in his arms and realized that if he opened his pants and tore her panties, that he could give her both what they wanted. Then Yuffie moaned and it was like he'd been drenched by a bucket of cold water and pulled back.

Painfully aware of the throbbing erection that tented his pants, he said, "that was fun but I should get going…"

Tifa looked up at him, still under their sexual thrall and blurted out in a breathless voice, "I want to have your baby" and then looked at him with dawning horror at the look of shock on his face.

"I would just like my rod please" Reno lamely requested not sure how to respond to her request and this caused both Yuffie and Aerith to crack up…..and Tifa to flee.

"Come on Reno, let's go look for your rod" Aerith said as Yuffie went to talk to Tifa through the bolted door of her apartment.

"Go away" she snapped at her friend as she hurried out of the sexy lingerie, refusing her entrance to her place.

"Reno is single and good looking. I'm pretty sure he makes a good income doing...whatever the hell he does. Do you hope for his hair colour for your future offspring?" Yuffie gleefully called to her, her sense of humour having a field day.

"Just get out of here, I never want to see Reno again!" Tifa called to her.

Yuffie rejoined Aerith and Reno where they had managed to locate his rod and he extended it to make sure it was fully charged and undamaged. "I gotta admit that's a hell of a rod" she said an innocent sounding voice.

"Is Tifa okay?" he asked them. Wondering at her strange behaviour.

"It's that time of the month, you know our hormones get out of whack. She's fine. Hope you enjoy the holidays" Aerith added.

"I have New Year's plans with a couple of fine ladies who are very flexible and accommodating. Merry belated Ho Ho and all that crap" Reno said and put his rod on his shoulder and slouched of of there.

Tifa was still mortified at her unleashed behaviour and barely said hello when Cloud got home, wearing a bulky bathrobe and a sloppy t-shirt with her bunny slippers. Her hair was up in a high and messy ponytail and any trace of her makeup had been removed, she even wore the reading glasses she normally wore just for that purpose. "Hi Cloud" she said in a distracted voice.

Cloud wondered at the mistletoe littering the floor and also wondered why Tifa couldn't have made a bit of an effort to make herself look good for their reunion in view of the holidays, not that she didn't normally look good but still…he questioned when she pulled out the Sudoku from the paper that day and started on it to hide her blushes as she recounted her hot kiss with Reno.


End file.
